Number
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Hidup ini dimulai dengan angka, dijalani menggunakan angka dan berakhir dengan angka. Naruto dapat melihat angka di atas kepala orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Naruto bisa melihat angka itu di atas kepala Sasuke. Sasuke & Naruto fanfiction. Salju. Part 3. END. Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meets Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Number**

_a naruto fanfiction by Pearl_

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meets Romance,_

_Prompt: Salju_

* * *

Hidup ini dimulai dengan angka, dijalani menggunakan angka dan berakhir dengan angka.

Tidak masalah, kebetulan Naruto suka menghitung.

Ia mulai menghitung ketika usia balita, jari tangan dan kakinya adalah media pertama ia belajar urutan angka. Kemudian, ia belajar menghitung berapa banyak mainannya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima dan seterusnya. Saat masuk di taman kanak-kanak, ia belajar cara menghitung jam. Satu jam sama dengan enam puluh menit, satu menit sama dengan enam puluh detik.

Kadang, jika ia sedang tidak melakukan apapun. Naruto menghitung detak jantungnya, atau hembusan napasnya.

Naruto suka menghitung.

Oleh karena itu, dia diikutsertakan oleh wali kelasnya untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika.

Ia mampu mengerjakan soal-soal yang tidak mungkin diselesaikan oleh teman-temannya. Baginya angka hanyalah sebuah simbol yang bisa ia permainkan, ia kuasai dan tertawakan karena ketidak konsistenannya. Hingga pada suatu hari, ketika Naruto mengerjapkan kelopak matanya di pagi pertengahan bulan Januari, ia melihat angka. Melayang-layang di atas kepala ibunya.

Ia pikir hanya berhalusinasi karena kemarin malam sebelum tidur Naruto sempat bermain _game_ matematika di komputernya. Seharian ia memandangi angka imajiner di atas kepala ibunya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat angka itu benar-benar ada, bukan hanya bayangan yang muncul karena ia terlalu fokus dengan _game_-nya.

14:02:13

Naruto berpikir. Mungkin saja itu tanggal.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya menuju meja kecil di sudut ruang tengah, kemudian meraih kalender meja dan membuka satu halaman.

14 bisa dianggap hari, maka 02 adalah bulan―Februari―lalu 08 mungkin saja tahun.

_14 Februari 2008._

Secara tak sadar Naruto menahan napasnya. Di dalam kepalanya, ia berpikir: _ada apa tanggal 14 Februari?_

Hampa.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu datangnya tanggal itu.

Rasa penasarannya memuncak, remaja yang belum genap berumur 17 tahun itu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melihat cermin. Ada sebuah cermin besar berbingkai kayu jati yang tergantung di dekat kamar mandi, cermin tersebut memantulkan bayangan Naruto dengan rambut pirang berkulit coklat, tapi bukan itu yang ia cari. Angka. Di atas kepalanya tidak ada angka seperti yang ia lihat pada ibunya.

Ketika ia berada di sekolah, angka yang sama melayang-layang di atas kepala semua orang yang ia temui. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki angka―yang jika benar deretan angka tersebut menunjukkan tanggal―yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan hari ini. Kadang ia melihat dua huruf terakhir berupa belasan, kadang duapuluh atau tiga puluh.

Tapi Naruto tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mengapa angka itu terus mengikuti kemanapun pemiliknya pergi, entah sedang duduk, berdiri, berlari, atau tiduran, bayangannya tak pernah hilang.

Waktu terus berjalan, ia masih bisa melihat angka-angka itu di atas kepala semua orang. Kadang Naruto iseng menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada tanggal yang tertera di atas kepala mereka. Namun tidak ada yang tahu. Tentu saja. Yang bisa melihatnya hanyalah Naruto. Yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi harusnya Naruto juga.

Pada hari Senin―ia baru keluar dari kelas Matematika―Naruto bertemu dengan Kiba. Secara reflek ia melirik angka di atas kepala Kiba, kebiasaan barunya yang selalu dilakukan ketika bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

11:02:08

Naruto terkesiap. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang dengan angka yang dengan dua digit terakhir _08_. Dirinya mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, digenggamnya tangan Kiba sekuat mungkin hingga empunya mengernyit kesakitan.

"Sepul―sebelas, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak…" Ia menggeleng, melepaskan genggamannya perlahan. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Anak lelaki dengan sepasang _tattoo_ merah di pipinya menatap Naruto heran. Sedikit takut karena tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, bertanya padanya sesuatu yang aneh, dan kini orang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Kiba beranjak, menjauh dari Naruto. Namun sebelum sosoknya hilang, Naruto memanggilnya lagi.

"Kiba…" Naruto menahan napasnya. "Cuaca tidak cerah, hati-hati…"

"Iya…" pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Ia pun berlari menuju jalan raya dan hendak menyeberang.

Naruto baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat ketika mendengar suara keras: besi beradu dengan tulang, jeritan ketakutan dari seseorang, langkah kaki yang tergesa setelah bunyi rem mobil yang diinjak tanpa ampun.

Naruto berbalik, berlari ke sumber suara dan menemukan tubuh kawannya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Matanya terbuka, mulutnya menganga, seolah mencabut nyawanya dengan cara yang amat menyakitkan.

Kedua lutut Naruto lemas, ia terduduk di aspal tak jauh dari tubuh tak bernyawa Kiba.

Sekarang ia tahu apa arti dari angka yang ia lihat.

Tanggal kematian. Hari. Bulan. Dua digit Tahun.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskannya dengan mengunci diri di kamar. Tak membiarkan seorangpun masuk atau berkomunikasi dengannya melalui telepon atau media apapun. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Mengucek-ucek, menyembunyikan dua pasang bola mata biru langit di bawah kelopaknya. Berharap jika ia membukanya setelah itu, maka semua akan kembali normal. Tidak ada angka. Tidak ada tanggal kematian. Ia tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang orang lain tak tahu. Malam itu Naruto pergi tidur dengan perasaan gelisah luar biasa.

Keesokan paginya ia terbangun karena guncangan pelan di bahu oleh ibunya. Ketika ia menggerakkan kelopaknya, lensa matanya menangkap bayangan angka di atas kepala wanita itu. Naruto menatap hampa kepada angka 14, yang berarti tinggal dua hari lagi. Jika 14 adalah tanggal kematian ibunya, maka hanya tinggal dua hari ia bisa mendengar suara wanita yang amat disayanginya.

Naruto tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh. Ibunya bertanya dengan kawatir, namun ia hanya menggeleng.

Naruto tahu bahwa dunia yang ia lihat tak akan sama lagi.

* * *

part I end.

* * *

Part 2 akan di upload jika sudah selesai mengedit~ maafkan sayaaa nggak sempat ngedit soalnya barengan dengan tugas KTI yang hampir 70 halaman dan dikumpulkan besok *die*

Terinspirasi dari Death Note. No warnings. Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan review, concrit, flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Number**

_a naruto fanfiction by Pearl_

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meets Romance,_

_Prompt: Salju_

* * *

Waktu berlalu seperti hembusan angin. Sangat cepat. Kadang manusia sampai lupa menghitung, berapa hari mereka telah hidup. Berapa waktu yang telah mereka buang percuma untuk bermalas-malasan, sementara ada angka di atas kepala mareka: takdir: kontraknya dengan Tuhan: tanggal kematian yang akan terus berkurang sepanjang napasmu terhembus.

Masalahnya adalah mereka tak tahu bahwa angka-angka itu ada. Jadi, mereka pikir mereka punya selamanya.

Naruto berhenti olimpiade matematika sejak ibunya meninggal empat tahun lalu. Tanggal 14 Februari tahun 2008, masih dengan pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan pada prosesi kremasi ibunya, Naruto pergi menemui guru pembimbing olimpiade di sekolahnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan angka. Selamanya.

Kabuto-_sensei_ pikir Naruto hanya sedang terbawa suasana sedih akibat kematian ibunya, maka dengan gampang ia memberl izin pada Naruto untuk keluar―sementara. Namun ternyata, meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, Naruto tak juga kembali. Prediksi Kabuto-_sensei _salah besar, ia tak tahu bahwa mantan murid nomor satunya telah benar-benar membenci sesuatu yang disebut angka.

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto jarang memandang wajah orang lagi sejak saat itu. Jika berjalan menuju gedung tempatnya kuliah ia selalu menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya jauh lebih baik daripada mendongak dan melihat angka-angka itu di atas kepala orang-orang. Jika diajak bicara, biasanya ia akan memandang ke tempat lain yang jauh dari kepala.

Bukan sombong, ia hanya enggan melihat privasi orang lain yang seharusnya hanya Tuhan dan malaikat yang mengetahuinya.

Banyak yang menganggapnya aneh, arogan, melemparinya dengan caci-maki kasar. Walau kadang ada yang menanggapinya dengan sindiran halus.

"Dia terlalu malu untuk bicara dengan kita, lihatlah… rambutnya pirang matanya biru tapi kulitnya cokelat." Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah jambu dari kelas Anatomi berkata seolah ia mengetahui Naruto luar dalam.

"Benar, dia pasti minder sekali." Sahut teman sebangkunya, yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi untuk apa minder?!" Pekik temannya yang lain, warna rambutnya pirang pucat, poninya sangat panjang hingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Cara berpakaiannya seronok, kaus ketat, rok jeans mini yang lebih pantas jika pakaian itu dikenakan oleh adiknya.

Yang berambut merah jambu menyahut, "psst sudahlah… jangan ngomongin orang terlalu keras, dia ada di belakangmu, tahu!" ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan kawan-kawannya untuk berhenti bergosip.

"Masa bodoh! Toh yang menghujat di hadapannya juga lebih banyak," sahut si pirang.

"Ino-_pig_! Diam kau."

"_Forehead,_ sok suci."

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto baru saja menelan suapan terakhir ramen yang ia pesan di kantin, saat hendak menyatukan sumpit dan meletakkannya di sebelah mangkuknya yang kosong. Sosok asing datang menghampirinya, ia tersenyum simpul kemudian duduk di hadapan Naruto.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, biru langit bertemu hijau jernih. Tak lama, hanya beberapa detik karena Naruto cepat-cepat menunduk, mengeluarkan telepon genggam di sakunya dengan gugup. Berpura-pura sedang membaca sms di _inbox_-nya yang hampir tidak ada pesan masuk.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto-kun, benar?" tanyanya sopan. Naruto sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara perempuan yang lembut, hal ini membuat kenangan dengan ibunya muncul lagi perlahan-lahan.

"Iya…" Naruto meneguk ludah, "ada apa?"

"Ah…" Walau tak melihatnya, Naruto bisa merasakan Sakura sedang tersenyum. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf soal temanku,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Soal Ino… kau tahu, yang pakaiannya _mini_ sekali."

"Maaf tapi…" telinga Naruto memerah. "Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan pakaian seseorang, terutama wanita." Naruto berbohong, jelas sekali beberapa hari lalu―dan lalu, dan lalu―ia selalu memperhatikan cara Ino berpakaian. Gadis itu selalu menyamakan warna tas, sepatu, kaos dan bandonya, _style_ yang sedikit norak tapi berani.

"Aku tahu dia sedikit norak dan… yah―dia memang sangat norak―dan tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya. Jadi, maaf." Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, dahinya hampir rata dengan meja. "Tapi bagaimanapun dia temanku, dan sebagai teman aku sangat bertanggung jawab bila dia berkata sesuatu yang… menyakiti hati orang: dalam hal ini adalah kau."

Mau tak mau Naruto terperangah. Sudah lama sekali ia tak berbicara panjang lebar dengan seseorang. Sudah lama sekali ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya bicara dengan teman. Ia hampir lupa. Lupa bahwa sesungguhnya ia juga membutuhkan orang lain dalam hidupnya.

"Tak apa…" Naruto tersenyum. Menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kayu yang ia duduki, ia lebih merilekskan tubuhnya. "Yang dia katakan tak sepenuhnya salah."

Mata gadis itu bersinar menatap Naruto secara keseluruhan.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berteman dengan kalian, siapapun. Hanya saja…." Naruto berhenti. Ia menatap gadis itu tepat di matanya, sebisa mungkin tak tergoda melirik hal yang dihindarinya selama ini. Namun gagal. Naruto melihatnya. Angka di atas kepala berambut merah muda itu.

15:01:68

Ia tersenyum lega. _Masih lima puluh lima tahun lagi._

"Hanya saja?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Hanya saja aku…" aku tidak mau melihat tanggal kematian kalian, "aku tidak pintar berbicara." Naruto berbohong untuk yang kedua kali.

Gadis itu langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, bahunya bergetar menahan tawa agar tidak meledak di hadapan Naruto.

Si Pirang memandangnya kebingungan. "A-ada apa?" telinganya memerah karena malu, sekaligus takut gadis itu mentertawakannya.

"Hmph―tidak… alasanmu itu lucu sekali―" bahkan ia sampai mengeluarkan air mata yang membasahi sudut matanya.

"B-benarkah? M-maafkan aku!." Kini gantian Naruto yang meunduk hingga dahinya rata dengan meja.

"Aku mau…"

"Hah?"

"Aku mau jadi teman pertamamu."

"Bukan. Tentu saja aku pernah punya teman sebelumnya."

"Aish… terserah." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut hangat oleh Naruto. "Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Keduanya berpandangan, Sakura tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Naruto hanya melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit walau dalam hati ia sangat amat senang. Jika berteman dengan Sakura tidak masalah, mereka masih punya waktu lima puluh tahun untuk berteman. Maka Sakura tidak akan meningalkannya terlalu cepat. Tidak masalah.

"Jadi… kau tak ingin menawariku untuk pulang bersama nanti sore?"

Naruto tersenyum, "maukah?"

"Tentu!"

Ia hanya berharap lima puluh lima tahun yang tersisa dari hidup Sakura terisi dengan kebahagiaan.

* * *

.

* * *

Sakura adalah teman yang baik, kehadirannya yang selalu ceria seperti matahari di musim panas menghangatkan hidup Naruto yang telah sepenuhnya membeku sejak kematian ibunya. Walau ia masih takut dan menunduk bila berjalan menuju kelas, lain halnya jika dengan Sakura. Naruto bebas mengangkat kepalanya jika Sakura ada di sisinya.

Gadis itu selalu tahu apa-apa yang Naruto sukai.

Sakura seperti ibunya, suaranya sama-sama lembut dan menenangkan. Senyumnya hangat. Pernah beberapa kali Sakura membawakannya _bentou_. Telur dadarnya selalu keasinan, sama seperti buatan ibunya. Bukan maksud Naruto menyamakan Sakura dengan ibu yang telah meninggal empat tahun lalu, hanya saja jika bersama Sakura ia merasa aman.

Mereka selalu pulang bersama. Kebetulan rumah Sakura hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah Naruto.

Hari itu ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Sakura. Pipinya merah, pandangan matanya tidak fokus, sudah tiga kali Naruto meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya berbelok ketika mereka berjalan menikung.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Aku?" Sakura menggumam sebagai jawaban, matanya memandang Naruto tapi otaknya pergi entah ke mana.

"Ya. Kau…" Pemuda pirang itu menggoyangkan tangannya di depan mata Sakura. "Kau demam?"

Rasanya Sakura ingin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, dan bukannya langsung menjawab, gadis itu malah tersenyum. "Demam cinta."

"Hah?"

"Demam cinta, Naruto…"

Mau tidak mau Naruto ikut tersenyum, di acaknya rambut pirang di atas kepala Sakura sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Keduanya terus tersenyum hingga kaki mereka berhenti di hadapan rumah Sakura, gadis itu melambai singkat pada Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lama, pemuda itu beranjak meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Ketika memasuki rumah, tercium bau alkohol yang menyengat hidungnya. Naruto mengernyit, menemukan tubuh mabuk ayahnya sepulang kuliah bukan pemandangan yang asing lagi. Tapi biasanya ayahnya hanya akan minum di malam hari, heran rasanya melihat pria berwajah sama dengannya mabuk di saat matahari masih akan bersinar selama satu jam ke depan. Pasti ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

Naruto baru sadar ada bekas air mata di pipi ayahnya ketika berjalan mendekat, hendak menyelimuti pria yang berbaring di sofa dengan menggenggam selembar foto. Dia menangis, menangisi foto ibunya.

Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat deretan angka di atas kepala ayahnya. Berkurang. Tanggalnya maju tiga bulan lebih awal dari terakhir kali Naruto melihatnya. Ayahnya terlihat menyedihkan, hidung merah, mata sembab, tubuhnya menguarkan bau minuman keras. Naruto sudah sering memperingatkan ayahnya untuk berhenti minum, ia hanya mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh benda itu dua atau tiga hari. Pada akhirnya ia akan minum diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Karena Alkohol membuatnya lupa kesedihannya walau sebentar.

Naruto melebarkan selimut tipis di atas tubuh ayahnya yang kurus kering dengan pandangan yang semakin _blur_ tertutup air mata yang tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak terjatuh.

_Bisakah kau melihatnya, bu. Bisakah kau melihat bahwa kami sekarat, rasa sedih karena kehilanganmu perlahan menggerogoti jiwa kami._

Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Jam pertama di jadwal Naruto adalah kelas Sejarah. Sejak awal masuk hingga pelajaran kurang lima belas menit dosen itu terus saja berceramah mengenai asal-usul-sesuatu-entahlah-Naruto-tidak-mendengarkan. Kelas yang berisi 30 mahasiswa seperti diracun dengan obat tidur lewat metode ceramahnya, separuh dari mereka sudah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja, sebagian menulis―atau mencoret―buku tulisnya, dan sisanya melamun. Naruto masuk dalam kategori nomor 3.

Sedari tadi ia melamun. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang melamun. Ia sedang mengamati angka-ankga yang berada di atas kepala teman sekelasnya dari belakang. Ada yang akan mati lima puluh tahun lagi, enam puluh, empat puluh, tiga puluh, semuanya memiliki tahun yang bervariasi. Pandangannya memperhatikan angka-angka itu satu per satu―walau ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena melihat privasi seseorang―hingga berhenti di baris paling depan.

Pensil di tangannya terjatuh menggelinding ke sudut meja, ia menelan ludah.

14.02.13

Deretan angka itu terasa _familiar _di matanya.

_14 bisa dianggap hari, maka 02 adalah bulan―Februari―lalu 08 mungkin saja tahun._

14 adalah hari, 02 adalah bulan Februari, maka 13 adalah 2013.

Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana, merogoh telepon genggamnya dengan tangan bergetar. Naruto menyentuh layar dua kali menggunakan ibu jarinya dan menggeser kunci, ia segera membuka kalender dan memastikan hari ini tanggal berapa.

1 Oktober 2012. Berarti hidupnya―dia akan mati kurang dari enam bulan lagi.

Kenapa?

Apa dia sakit?

Apa dia akan mati kecelakaan?

Apa―

_Siapa dia. Mengapa. Bagaimana bisa. Apa yang dia lakukan jika dia tahu. Apa yang terjadi jika aku memberi tahunya. Apa dia akan percaya padaku_― Berbagai spekulasi muncul seperti aliran air di benaknya hingga ia berhenti ketika benaknya bertanya―

…_Apa aku bisa menghentikannya?_

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Seminggu berikutnya Naruto datang lebih awal sepuluh menit dari biasanya. Ia memilih duduk di barisan paling depan―tempat biasanya pemuda itu duduk―dengan alasan ia ingin _memastikan sesuatu_ padahnya. Sesuatu yang telah dipikirkannya matang-matang selama seminggu penuh. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya pada ibunya dan Kiba.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu datang, hendak duduk di tempat biasa. Namun ketika melihat telah ada seseorang yang mengisi tempat kosong di sebelahnya, ia berjalan lagu dan duduk satu baris lebih belakang.

Gigi Naruto gemertak kesal. Jelas-jelas pria itu tak mau duduk di samping Naruto, hanya saja tidak dikatakan secara gamblang.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berdiri dan duduk di samping pria itu.

"Hai," Sapa Naruto seramah mungkin, tapi tangannya belum berhenti terkepal.

Pemuda itu hanya melirik Naruto sebentar, lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku kuliahnya.

"Hai, aku sedang bicara denganmu."

"Oh, aku mendengarmu."

Naruto menahan napas, keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dari kepalanya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, tidak keberatan kalau kita berkenalan 'kan?"

Prmuda itu melirik Naruto. Naruto tersenyum _nervous_.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Er…"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke_ to the point_.

Keringat di kepala Naruto semakin deras. "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, kurasa. Lalu, karena ulang tahunku akan datang dua hari lagi, sebagai teman―jika kau menghendakinya―aku bersedia mentraktirmu makan." Entah mendapat ide dan kekuatan dari mana, akhirnya Naruto bisa berbicara panjang lebar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia memandangi bola mata biru langit Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

Sedang berpikir atau heran.

"Tanggal berapa?"

"Hah?"

"Tanggal berapa kau ulang tahun?"

Naruto langsung menghembuskan napasnya yang sempat tertahan hampir semenit. Dengan senyum lebar ia menjawab, "t-tanggal sepuluh, dua hari lagi."

Sasuke membuka diktat kuliahnya lalu membacanya. "Baiklah."

"Benarkah?"

Tidak dijawab. Sasuke sibuk dengan sederetan kalimat pada diktat sejarah yang ia baca. Meski begitu, Naruto sudah sangat puas dengan hasil yang diperolehnya hari ini.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke menepati janjinya. Dua hari kemudian mereka berdua makan di kantin. Naruto memesan ramen keju porsi double, sedangkan Sasuke makan _steak_. Mereka tidak bicara banyak, hanya ucapan selamat siang Naruto yang dibalas dengan 'hn' oleh Sasuke. Tidak ada basa-basi 'apa _steak_-nya enak?' atau 'bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?' karena Sasuke terlihat sedang tidak dalam _mood_ berbicara dengan siapapun.

Selesai makan, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan mejanya tanpa berkata apapun. Saat Naruto hendak membayar tagihan makanan mereka, ia terkejut karena Sasuke telah membayar sendiri _steak_ serta jus tomat yang dipesannya.

_Mendekati Sasuke akan jauh lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan_, keluh Naruto dalam hati sembari menyerahkan selembar uang kepada penjaga kasir.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sakura menariknya menuju gang sempit sore itu, di hari yang sama, ketika mereka berdua hendak pulang. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam, sinar matanya berapi-api, terlihat seperti akan mengintrogasinya sampai mati jika Naruto tak kunjung mengaku ia bersalah.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Nadanya tidak lembut seperti biasanya.

Naruto jadi sedikit takut pada Sakura yang seperti ini. Gadis itu mengingatkannya akan ibu yang marah padanya karena menyisakan paprika di kotak _bentou_-nya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mendorong kasar tubuh si pemuda pirang hingga terdesak dinding. "Naruto…."

Naruto gugup, tidak berani berkata apapun. Tak juga menyangkal. Karena sesungguhnya ia tak mengerti mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba melakukan ini padanya. Secara reflek ia menahan napasnya ketika wajah cantik Sakura maju hingga tersisa jarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Naruto mengapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau mengenal Sasuke?"

"Hah?"

"Kau mengenalnya 'kan?" gertak Sakura,

"Haah?" Naruto tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Kenalkan aku padanya!"

Naruto memandang Sakura bingung. Perlahan ia bernapas lagi karena Sakura mulai menjauh dari wajahnya, kini ia bisa melihat pipi Sakura merona. Persis seperti warna rambutnya. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sakura… kau―menyukainya?" Naruto terhenyak, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Badannya meriang ketika gadis di hadapannya menunduk malu-malu.

"Tapi Sakura dia―" _dia sekarat._

"Dia?" Sakura melanjutkan kalimat Naruto yang terpotong, gadis itu melebarkan matanya penasaran.

"Tak apa…" Naruto -matian berusaha tersenyum, "dia anak yang baik, walau sedikit pelit bicara."

Naruto membuang muka, tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Rasa bersalah menyergapnya karena telah menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting pada gadis polos itu.

Tapi ia juga tak berani menghancurkan cinta dan harapan Sakura, bahkan disaat dua hal itu baru tumbuh membentuk kuncup yang ia tak yakin bisa mekar apabila yang ia sukai adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang yang akan mati tidak kurang dari enam bulan lagi.

_Kecuali ia bisa menghentikannya._

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sasuke, apa kau senggang hari Jumat besok?" Naruto bertanya pada orang di samping kanannya yang sedang berkutat dengan soal-soal sejarah Jepang.

Empunya tidak merespon, maka Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau ada acara hari Jumat besok?"

"Aku ada kelas sampai jam satu,"

"Sabtu libur kan? Apa ada waktu?"

"Ada acara,"

Naruto tak putus asa begitu saja, "Minggu?"

Sasuke meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas kertas jawaban, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terganggu.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke pantai, kau tahu… pantai di akhir musim gugur sangat indah. Tiba-tiba aku ingin ke sana, tapi aku tidak punya teman yang suka ke pantai―"

_Kau pikir aku suka?! _Sasuke hendak meneriakkan kalimat itu tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto sekarang juga, namun ia menahannya karena sekarang masih pada jam kuliah dan mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas. Maka yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang adalah menahan emosi, menolaknya dengan halus―

"Aku sangat ingin melihat pemandangan itu bersamamu."

Ada sesuatu seperti sengatan listrik di otaknya selama sepersekian detik, lalu secara tiba-tiba jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat. Darah di di arterinya mengalir lebih cepat. Perutnya terasa mual dan bergejolak, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menari liar di dalamnya.

Sasuke mematung. Memandangi pemuda pirang di sampingnya dengan mata kosong, sebelum akhirnya menjawab secara tidak sadar.

"Ya, Minggu ini aku tidak ada acara."

Ia melihat sekilas senyum melengkung di bibir Naruto.

* * *

Part 2 end.

* * *

Maaf saya telat, belum bikin thread di shrine pula. Tenang, fanfic ini tinggal edit saja (tapi tugas masih saja banyak walau KTI sudah dikumpulkan) dan akan berakhir di part 3 (yang mungkin akan dipublish nanti siang)

Terima kasih sudah mem-favorite, follow, dan review. Saya benar-benar mencintai kalian yang telah membaca fanfic ini: ( gekikara greenilicious narutocintahinata teaya Imperiale Nazwa-chan)


	3. Chapter 3

**Number**

_a naruto fanfiction by Pearl_

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meets Romance,_

_Prompt: Salju_

* * *

Pada hari Minggu mereka benar-benar pergi ke pantai.

Naruto membawa mobil tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya setelah berhasil mengendap-endap di kamar dan mencuri kuncinya dari rak. Jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari, tapi Naruto telah berpakaian rapi dengan jaket kulit hangat dan sepatu _boots_. Ia akan menjemput Sasuke di depan gerbang masuk universitas. Naruto sudah menawarinya akan menjemput di rumah Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tetap tidak memberi tahu alamatnya. Bahkan mereka tidak bertukar _e-mail _atau nomor telepon.

Sedikit rasa khawatir bahwa Sasuke akan melupakan janji mereka terbersit di sudut hati Naruto. Ia tak berhenti gelisah sepanjang perjalanan menuju univrersitas yang biasanya ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Sepuluh menit mengendarai di jalanan yang sepi membuat perasaannya campur aduk tak karuan. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak datang. Bagaimana jika rencananya gagal. Lalu―

Kekhawatiran Naruto lenyap seketika ia tiba di pintu gerbang dan melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di sana, melipat tangannya di depan dada, dagunya dinaikkan. Naruto membuang napas lega.

Si Pirang mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpag. Naruto mengemudi selama tiga jam penuh, sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya sambil mendengarkan musik.

Perjalanan menuju pantai tidak ada hambatan, tentu saja. Jarang ada orang yang berangkat ke pantai pagi-pagi sekali di akhir musim gugur, mereka lebih memilih bergelung dalam balutan selimut tebal dr ranjangnya masing-masing daripada harus berdingin-dingin ke pantai.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke…" Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "dulu aku sering ke pantai bersama keluargaku."

Pemuda di sampingnya tak menjawab, tapi Naruto tahu ia mendengarkannya karena sekilas melihat Sasuke menekan tombol _pause_ di layar telepon genggamnya.

"Sekarang tidak pernah lagi… rupanya aku terlalu sibuk kuliah. Kita akan wisuda sebentar lagi, seharusnya aku tidak menyita waktu tidurmu seperti ini, maaf…"

"Tak apa, sesekali pergi ke tempat yang berbeda tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal pernah datang ke sana, Sasuke."

"Hmm…"

Sasuke kembali terdiam, menekan tombol _play_ untuk menyudahi pembicaraan singkat mereka. Naruto kembali konsentrasi pada jalanan di hadapannya, sedangkan Sasuke melihat pemandangan dari jendela di sampingnya. Mereka tiba di pantai jam enam kurang, tepat saat cahaya kuning mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto langsung berlari keluar, mendekati pagar yang membatasi jalan beraspal dan pasir putih.

Bau air laut, suara berisik ombak yang berkejaran di pantai, pasir putih yang hangat serta Sasuke menjadi saksi terbitnya matahari pagi itu. Naruto tidak melewatkan setiap detik sampai bintang terbesar di galaksi bima sakti itu sepenuhnya muncul, member warna biru pada air laut dan langit yang tadinya gelap.

Ketika Naruto tengah terperangah dengan pemandangan alam di hadapannya, Sasuke mematung di sampingnya. Ia begitu takjub, tidak tahu, tidak sadar bahwa melihat matahari terbit melalui pantulan bayangan di mata Naruto jauh lebih indah dibanding melihatnya secara langsung. Selama sekian minggu, ia baru sadar bahwa iris mata berwarna sangat biru. Sebiru langit di pagi hari. Biru yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tenggelam apabila terlalu lama menatapnya.

Dalam hati ia bertanya: _bagaimana Naruto memandang dunia ini. Apa semuanya terlihat biru… apa warna langit dan laut menjadi jauh lebih indah?_

Benar apa yang Naruto katakan, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal datang kemari.

Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya tangan Sasuke sudah tergenggam dan bertaut dengan Naruto.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Naruto… Naruto…"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara lembut Sakura memanggilnya, gadis itu setengah berlari menghampirinya. Hari ini ia pergi ke kampus dengan menggunakan rok pendek selutut dan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi, ada make up tipis dan natural di wajahnya. Gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Sakura? Ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda hingga gadis itu memukulnya dengan tas kain di tangannya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, kumohon… sekali seumur hidup saja."

"Berkali-kali juga tidak masalah," ia tersenyum. "Memangnya apa?"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, lebih tepatnya mengulurkan tas kain di tangannya kepada Naruto. Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya, karena penasaran ia hendak menginntip isinya namun segera dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Ja-jangan―" pekiknya. "A-aku minta tolong, bisakah kau berikan ini pada Sasuke, aku―"

"―akan mengantarkannya," Naruto menyambung, mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sakura menunduk malu-malu sambil bergumam terima kasih.

Naruto menemui Sasuke saat istirahat makan siang hari itu juga dengan membawa tas kain yang diamanahkan Sakura padanya. Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan sebungkus roti yang dijual di kantin sambil membaca buku tebal. Ia tak melirik ke pada Naruto sedikitpun walau sudah tahu pemuda itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya, perhatiannya dipakukan ke atas lembar buku di tangannya. Hingga Naruto memanggilnya dua kali, ia baru menoleh.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu, sebenarnya ini hadiah."

Sasuke menerima tas kain dari tangan Naruto. Membuka isinya dengan sedikit -tiba dadanya berdegup kencang karena rasa senang. Sebuah syal berwarna merah dengan motif salju berada di dalamnya. Properti musim dingin. Apa hadiah ini dari Naruto―

"…dari temanku. Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

―salah. Hadiah itu bukan dari Naruto. Mendadak Sasuke merasa kesal tanpa alasan. Tidak berkata apapun lagi ia memasukkan syal merah tersebut kembali ke dalam tas kain dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto.

"Untukmu saja..." Sasuke berkata dengan suara dingin.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau selama ini kau mendekatiku hanya karena temanmu yang meminta, lupakan saja." Sasuke berkata tanpa melihat pada Naruto. "Katakan padanya untuk menyerah, dan jika kau tidak mau memakainya, kembalikan benda ini padanya."

Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto dengan sangat kuat hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah. Pandangan mereka bertemu, mata biru itu berkilat-kilat.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Sasuke... pada akhirnya aku memang sangat ingin berteman denganmu . Kau tahu, aku tidak begitu memiliki banyak teman, mereka suka mengejekku―tapi kau―"

Naruto berhenti berbicara, tenggorokannya tercekat saat Sasuke menghempaskannya dengan kuat. Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh dari Naruto.

"―pada akhirnya, eh?" Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Sasu―"

"Memang apa rencana awalmu mendekatiku?"

Naruto terdiam, entah tidak mau menjawab atau tidak mampu menjawab. Memberi alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia mendekati pemuda itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Syukur jika Sasuke hanya marah dan tidak menyapanya beberapa minggu. Apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke mengecapnya sebagai orang gila, pembohong, dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak muncul di hadapan pemuda itu lagi.

Lalu usahanya utuk mencegah kematian pemuda itu gagal, dan ia akan hidup dalam penyesalan seumur hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

Lalu Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Berdiri di bawah pohon sambil memaki dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

Hingga wisuda kelulusan, mereka tak bertegur sapa. Ketika berpapasan di jalan, mereka tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menyapa atau beradu pandang. Seperti orang asing bertemu orang asing.

Walau dalam hati Naruto berteriak, suaranya tak pernah sampai di telinga Sasuke.

Walau ia menangis, Sasuke tidak pernah tahu.

Hari demi hari. Mereka melanjutkan kehidupannya masing-masing. Menapaki jalan yang mereka tentukan.

Kadang Naruto menyesal… mengapa ia tak bisa berkata jujur hari itu.

Kadang Naruto menyesal mengapa ia tak bertukar _e-mail_ dan nomor telepon, dengan begitu setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkan kata maaf yang tak berani disampaikannya secara langsung.

Satu demi satu penyesalan menenggelamkannya ke dalam kebencian. Ia membenci hidupnya, mengapa ia dilahirkan dengan kemampuan mengerikan seperti itu._ Mengapa harus dia._

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun di akhir bulan Desember, tanggal 31 pagi.

Ia melompat menuju rak buku di samping mantan meja belajarnya―yang sekarang sudah tak pernah ia gunakan―mencari-cari buku bersampul hitam hardcover―buku tahunannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memikirkannya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa Sasuke ada di hari yang sama dengan hari wisudanya. Dan seharusnya, foto, profil dan alamat Sasuke ada di sana. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting itu. Bagaimana ia bisa hanya menyesali hal yang telah diperbuatnya selama dua minggu di atas kasur, memikirkan jalan keluar yang tak kunjung ditemukannya karena ia tak tahu apapun tentang Sasuke. Sedangkan petunjuk itu telah ada, berada sedekat ini dengannya tapi―

Ketemu!

Naruto buru-buru mencatat alamat rumah Sasuke serta nomor teleponnya sebelum berlari tergesa-gesa mengambil kunci dari rak ayahnya lalu keluar menggunakan mobil. Bahkan ia lupa mengganti baju tidurnya dengan celana jeans, ia lupa masih memakai sandal rumah, tapi ia tak peduli. Semua itu tak lagi penting.

Masih jam 6 kurang, tapi Naruto sudah menggedor pintu apartemen Sasuke dengan membabi buta. Terdengar suara keluhan dari dalam sebelum pintu itu terbuka, Sasuke menatap tamunya dengan alis bertaut.

"Sasuke…" pemuda yang ia kenali merengek di depan pintu. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan, tubuhnya sedikit kurus, ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya, rambut pirangnya acak acakan dan pandangan matanya tidak fokus. Biru langit itu terlihat kusam, tertutup awan mendung sebelum akhirnya pecah menjadi tangisan. "Maafkan aku Sasuke… aku tidak bisa jujur padamu."

Sasuke terperangah. Ia melihat Naruto mulai ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ada serpihan salju di bahu dan kepalanya, Sasuke mengusap jejak benda kecil dan dingin tersebut dari badan Naruto. Empunya semakin terisak.

"Sas―"

"Masuklah, ganti bajumu."

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku berbohong." Adalah kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia berganti baju, selesai meneguk teh hangat yang dibuatkan Sasuke, mereka sedang duduk berdua di ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke. Keduanya tidak bertatap muka, tapi saling merasakan kehadiran orang di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu kau kemari…" Sasuke berkata dengan tenang, menyamankan duduknya di sofa beludru dengan kaki diselonjorkan. "…kau akan menjelaskan semuanya, 'kan?―"

Menjelaskan. Semuanya. _Tentu saja tidak semuanya_. Tapi, ia sudah tak punya muka untuk berbohong pada Sasuke lagi setelah meminta maaf sambil menangis beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain."

"Hantu―"

"―bukan!" sanggahnya cepat. "Aku bisa melihat tanggal kematian seseorang."

Naruto berhenti sebentar, melirik pada Sasuke―memperhatikan ekspresinya yang tidak berubah. Rupanya memberi waktu pada Naruto untuk berbicara semuanya. Selengkapnya.

"Pertama kali aku melihat angka itu di atas kepala ibuku, 14 Februari, empat―lima tahun yang lalu. Kukira aku hanya berimajinasi, tapi aku juga melihatnya di atas kepala orang lain… teman-temanku, guru, burung, kucing, segala sesuatu yang hidup memiliki angka di atas kepala mereka."

Naruto merasakan sendi-sendinya melemas, tulangnya terasa nyeri. Tapi bibirnya tidak bergenti bergerak.

"Kupikir angka-angka itu hanyalah sebuah angka, tapi ternyata―deretan angka itu membentuk serangkaian tanggal. Awalnya aku tidak percaya hingga aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ada. Seseorang. Aku melihat seseorang mati di tanggal yang sama dengan deretan angka yang kulihat di atas kepalanya." Naruto berhenti, menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. "Lalu ibuku… mati di tanggal 14 Februari."

Mata Sasuke merah, bibirnya memutih.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatan Naruto.

"Entahlah, terjadi begitu saja saat aku membuka mataku di pagi hari."

Udara di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku orang aneh, gila, mengada-ada―"

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Bukankah alasanmu kemari untuk memberi tahuku alasanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau mendekatiku?" Sasuke yang berbicara, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto walau hanya sedetik. "Apakah aku akan mati?"

"Tentu saja kau akan mati."

"Berapa lama yang tersisa?"

"A-apa?" Naruto pura-pura bertanya seolah tak mengerti.

"Angka di atas kepalaku… akan berakhir di tanggal berapa?"

Naruto membeku, batinnya teraduk aduk, terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil. Mati-matian menahan tangisannya agar tidak meledak di hadapan Sasuke dengan mencengkram kain beludru sofa dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Lima puluh… tidak… hampir enam puluh tahun lagi."

Naruto berbohong, ia memberikan senyum dengan mata berair pada Sasuke. Pria di hadapannya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk enam puluh tahun ke depan, Naruto."

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. Senyuman yang tak cukup mencapai sepasang mata obsidiannya.

.

.

.

* * *

_One message received_

_Sender: Sasuke_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Temui aku. 8 pm. Gerbang universitas._

.

* * *

Masih ada waktu dua jam lebih menuju ke jam 8 malam, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit sebelum pergi menemui Sasuke di gerbang universitas.

Berjalan sendiri menyusuri kawasan pertokoan di malam tahun baru merupakan kesalahan besar. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai menjadi sangat ramai. Lalu lintas padat merayap, mobil harus mengantri untuk mendepatkan jalannya. Naruto adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang sambil melihat-lihat barang yang dipajang di etalase toko.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, tidak sampai orang itu menepuk bahunya.

"Sakura?"

"Hai… Lama tak bertemu," gadis itu masih sama, rambutnya masih berwarna merah muda, suaranya masih tetap lembut, senyumnya tetap hangat. "Kau… kurusan."

"Hanya sedikit berpikir keras… kau tahu…"

"Aah…" Sakura mengangguk paham, lalu dengan tatapan menggoda ia bertanya, "berpikir soal Sasuke ya?"

Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Naruto diselingi tawa kaku.

Mendadak tatapannya mendingin. Naruto terkesiap.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, mau membicarakannya sambil minum kopi?"

Naruto mengikuti kemana kaki Sakura melangkah: restoran _fast food_. Mereka berjalan beriringan, duduk paling pojok di samping jendela, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari keramaian. Setelah memesan minuman kepada pelayan, mereka berpandangan.

Keduanya membuat duduk mereka senyaman mungkin karena ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang cukup panjang.

"Sasuke menemuiku, dua minggu lalu. Saat setelah acara wisuda selesai." Sakura melirik pada cangkir kopinya yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan. "Lalu aku bertanya padanya, apakah dia menyukai syal pemberianku. Tapi jawabannya benar-benar menohok hatiku."

Gadis itu berhenti, meraih gagang cangkir kopinya dan membawanya ke depan bibir. Menyesap seperempat isi kopi itu untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Dia berterima kasih padaku, dia menerima syal itu tapi tidak dengan hatiku." Gadis itu tertawa hambar, "dia juga berkata bahwa jika aku berteman denganmu hanya karena ingin mendekatinya, lebih baik hentikan saja."

_Subjeknya kau, Naruto. Yang dia bicarakan adalah kau. Pemeran utamanya kau, sedangkan aku hanya figuran._Ringis Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak merasa―"

"Yang dikatakannya benar, Naruto." Sakura memotong, ia menggeser cangkir ke tepi meja untuk memberi jalan pada tangannya menggenggam milik Naruto. "Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku sangat tulus berteman denganmu. Bahkan sebelum aku menyukai Sasuke."

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagus."

Sakura tertawa lagi, namun kali ini tawa itu muncul dari dalam hatinya.

Para pelayan berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka, sibuk melayani pengunjuk dari meja satu ke maja lainnya. Lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun menemani mereka berbicara sudah berganti entah yang ke berapa. Lampu-lampu dengan berbagai macam warna dipasang untuk menghiasi sudut restoran.

Sakura dan Naruto masih duduk berhadapan dan tidak bicara sepatah katapun lagi.

Naruto meraih telepon genggam yang dia letakkan di atas meja untuk melihat jam.

_7.49 p.m._

Sudah saatnya ia pergi menemui Sasuke di gerbang universitas.

Ia pun berpamitan pada Sakura, namun ketika hendak pergi dari kursinya Sakura menarik ujung jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Naruto…" gadis itu menatap si pirang dengan sorot mata tajam. "Jaga Sasuke baik-baik. Aku mempercayakannya padamu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

_Pasti Sakura, aku akan menyelamatkannya._

* * *

.

.

* * *

8.06 p.m. Naruto tiba di gerbang universitas setelah berjalan lima belas menit dari restoran fast food. Sasuke telah ada di sana, bersandar pada bemper mobiln sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, dagunya dinaikkan.

Ketika Sasuke melihat sosok Naruto berjalan pelan mendekatinya, ia langsung masuk ke mobil mengisyaratkan agar si pirang mengikutinya.

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sembari memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Lihat saja nanti,"

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Pemuda itu membawa Naruto menjauh dari keramaian kota. Lampu-lampu yang menerangi setiap sudut bangunan di sana terlihat kecil seperti titik-titik yang bercahaya. Langit malam di tempat yang jauh di keramaian sungguh suram, serta terlalu lama berada di mobil tanpa berbicara membuat kelopak mata Naruto terasa berat. Satu jam berlalu hingga mata itu sepenuhnya tertutup, ia tertidur. Ketika mobil akhirnya berhenti, Naruto terbangun oleh guncangan kecil di bahunya.

Suara ombak.

Pantai.

Benar, Sasuke membawanya ke pantai yang ia tunjukkan beberapa minggu lalu.

Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke, sedikit tergelincir ketika ia mencoba menaiki pagar pembatas antara jalan beraspal dan pasir. Ia harus mengeluarkan cukup banyak tenaga untuk berhasil menapaki pasir pantai, mengejar Sasuke yang telah berada jauh di depannya. Kesal karena langkahnya terhambat oleh pasir, Naruto melepas sepatunya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

Sasuke berjalan hingga mencapai garis antara pasir dan air laut, ia merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin. Menghirup udara pantai malam hari yang dingin, terutama di musim dingin. Naruto meluncur ke samping Sasuke, ikut berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya hingga ujung jari mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau tahu," tak biasanya Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan. Karena ini adalah kejadian langka, maka Naruto benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Pantai ini adalah tempat kesukaan seseorang, ia bercerita bahwa dulu ia sering datang kemari bersama keluarganya,"

Mengetahui siapa subjek dalam cerita Sasuke, membuat Naruto sangat ingin tertawa. "Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Beberapa minggu lalu dia membawaku kemari, apa kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Apa?"

"Dia membawaku ke tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terdekatnya." Kata Sasuke pelan, suaranya hampir tertelan deru ombak dan hembusan angin. "Apa artinya itu?" Ia menoleh, mempertemukan pandangan matanya dengan Naruto.

"Artinya dia menganggapmu orang terdekatnya,"

"Oh ya?"

Dari kejauhan mereka bisa mendengar orang-orang berseru, mereka yang tinggal di tepi pantai sedang menghitung mundur menuju pergantian tahun.

Tiga. Dua. Satu. Lalu terdengar suara ledakan kembang api. Sejuta warna cemerlang menerangi langit malam.

Naruto berjinjit dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, matanya menutup dalam kegembiraan sekaligus rasa gugup.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi di bawah sinar kembang api tahun baru. Ciuman sempurna seperti semua hal yang Sasuke inginkan.

Ketika bibir mereka terpisah, keduanya berpandangan

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Naruto…" ujar Sasuke tenang, tangannya diselipkan pada pinggang pemuda pirang di hadapannya agar tubuh mereka berdekatan. "Tak peduli jika aku mati sekarang, besok atau lusa. Aku tidak takut."

Naruto mengigit bibirnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciuman berikutnya mereka berlangsung saat Naruto mengunjungi apartemen Sasuke di pertengahan bulan Januari. Mereka melakukannya di bawah pohon sakura yang daunnya telah gugur, digantikan oleh tumpukan salju putih.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke membuat manusia salju hari itu. Awalnya Sasuke menolak karena manusia salju hanya dibuat oleh anak taman kanak-kanak, tapi karena Naruto mengancam akan menghancurkan koleksi novelnya akhirnya Sasuke mengalah.

Mereka membuat manusia salju bersama-sama kemudian menyimpannya dalam _freezer_.

* * *

.

* * *

Ciuman selanjutnya terjadi ketika Naruto mencoba membangunkan Sasuke yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya padahal jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang hari. Udara di awal Februari masih beku, terlebih ketika semalam ia baru saja begadang karena menemani seseorang yang mengoceh di teleponnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto.

Baru saja Sasuke akan menindihnya namun Naruto segera mendorongnya hingga terjungkal jatuh dari ranjang. Mereka tidak bicara apapun lagi sampai sore. Bahkan sampai Naruto pulang ke rumahnya tanpa pamit kepada Sasuke.

Tapi pada malam hari, tepat sebelum Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia menerima pesan_ 'good night'_ dari Sasuke dan kemarahannya lenyap begitu saja.

* * *

.

* * *

Ciuman keempat mereka bersamaan dengan ciuman ke lima, keenam, dan ketujuh.

* * *

Mereka sedang berbaring di sofa sambil menonton televisi sementara di luar sedang hujan salju.

Selama ini hubungan mereka memang terlihat harmonis, namun sebenarnya Naruto menyimpan kegelisahan yang luar biasa setiap ia bangun tidur. Setiap pagi ia mengecek kalender. Hari demi hari berlalu. Waktu terus berjalan, tak pernah berhenti.

Setiap ia memandang wajah Sasuke, ia selalu dihantui oleh rasa takut. Takut kehilangannya.

14 Februari hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Ia tak siap jika harus berkata selamat tinggal pada Sasuke.

Ia harus menyelamatkannya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke melihat dahi Naruto yang berkerut. "Soal kematianku?"

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan… kau masih punya waktu sangat lama…" Naruto bersikukuh bahwa Sasuke memiliki kesempaan hidup masih lama, sekalipun Sasuke sudah tahu dirinya berbohong. "Aku hanya berpikir… apa yang akan kita lakukan di hari valentine."

"Kau ingin aku memberimu coklat?"

"Tidak…" ia menggeleng, "bagaimana jika kita menonton film di rumah?"

"Membosankan,"

"Memasak di rumah?"

"Aku ingin makan di restoran."

Naruto menatap Sasuke nervous, "bagaimana jika kita… bermain _video game_ di rumah?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "kita sudah menamatkan semua _video game_ minggu lalu."

Ia mulai kehabisan ide. Otaknya berpikir cara ampuh macam apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke tetap tinggal di rumah.

Kemudian terlintas sesuatu yang gila di pikirannya, "aku ingin kita… kau tahu…. Memberimu sesuatu yang berharga di rumah."

Jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanya tawa Sasuke yang membuat pipinya semakin merah,

* * *

.

.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke. Besok adalah hari valentine."

.

.

.

* * *

Malam itu Naruto tidur dengan perasaan gelisah. Lebih gelisah dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Karena besok adalah hari dimana Sasuke―

―tidak! Ia harus bisa menghentikannya.

Naruto tidak bisa tidur matanya meski telah memejamkan matanya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Meski tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya dan wajah mereka berhadapan, ia tak juga merasa aman. Meski Sasuke tepat berada di hadapannya, ia sangat takut. Takut pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya.

Ketika Naruto melirik angka di atas kepala Sasuke, perasaan takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

14:02:13

Besok.

Besok.

Beso―TIDAK!

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Sasuke. Mengusap rahangnya yang tegas, bibirnya yang lembut, hidung mencungnya… lalu turun ke leher… dada… merasakan detak jantungnya.

Jantungnya masih berdegub, badannya juga masih hangat. Sasuke belum mati.

Sasuke belum mati.

Tidak akan mati.

Lalu Naruto memejamkan matanya, tertidur. Setetes tangis menggantung di sudut matanya mulai turun, meresap di atas bantal.

.

Ketika Naruto terbangun, ranjangnya telah kosong dan dingin. Sasuke tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia meloncat turun dari kasur, keluar kamar dengan berlari membabi buta. Mencari―memanggil―meneliti seluruh sudut rumah tapi Sasuke tidak ada. Ketika Naruto hendak mengambil minum di lemari es, ia menemukan secarik kertas berwarna kuning berisi tulisan tangan Sasuke.

'_Aku pergi membeli sesuatu, jangan lupa sarapan. Jangan minum air es di musim dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit.'_

Tanpa sempat memakai pakaian hangat ataupun mengganti pakaian tidurnya Naruto keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Ia berlari mencari-cari pria itu di sepanjang jalan dari apartemen Sasuke menuju pertokoan. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengirim sms dan menelepon Sasuke.

"_Hallo?"_ Suara Sasuke terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ya Tuhan, di mana kau Sasuke? Aku sangat khawatir padamu, apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang tinggalkan dan segera pulang ke rumah." Naruto meracau, ia terus berlari menuju pusat pertokoan meski kakinya terasa beku karena lupa tidak memakai alas kaki apapun saat berlari kemari. "Sasuke, apa kau mendengarku? Di mana kau?"

"_Ya…ya… aku sedang dalam perjalanan, tenang saja."_

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat kau―" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Apa?"_

"Di mana. Kau. Sekarang?"

Naruto berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat beberapa orang berlari kebingungan menghampirinya, beberapa dari mereka menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah truk pembawa semen yang melaju kencang di jalan raya. Setelah jarak mereka lumayan dekat, barulah Naruto sadar bahwa truk itu melaju tanpa supir. Ekor matanya memandangi truk itu melintas di hadapannya beserta orang-orang yang melewatinya selama sepersekian detik sebelum ia kembali berbicara pada Sasuke.

"_Aku berada di toko perhiasan,"_

"Untuk apa kau ke sana, bodoh. Mengapa kau tidak mengajakku, kau membuat jantungku hampir copot karena tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Awas kau ya kalau nanti―"

"_Naruto! Naruto―"_ suara Sasuke di seberang terdengar sedikit tidak jelas, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi gemuruh lewat speaker telepon genggam Naruto.

"Sasuke? Sasu―"

"―_aku mencintaim―"_

**DUARK!**

"Sasuke?!" Naruto berteriak pada telepon genggamnya setelah suara keras terdengar dari speaker. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan truk pembawa semen itu berhenti setelah menabrak toko.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari kesetanan menuju tempat kecelakaan, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bahwa yang ditabrak oleh truk itu adalah toko perhiasan. Lalu matanya mencari-cari sosok Sasuke, ia menyibak kerumunan orang dengan tubuh bergetar. Seluruh sendinya luruh, pikirannya melayang-layang.

Ia melihat Sasuke terbaring di tanah dengan menggenggam telepon genggam―yang masih melakukan panggilan dengan teleponnya―serta tas kertas kecil. Naruto mengambil tas itu dan membukanya, sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah berisi sepasang cincin perak dengan ukiran nama masing-masing di baliknya.

Naruto menutup matanya kali ini, tak memiliki keberanian untuk membukanya lagi. Yang terakhir kali ia lihat pada sosok Sasuke hanya pandangan matanya yang kosong, bibirnya memutih, irama napasnya yang terhenti. Ia tak lagi melihat angka. Tidak ada lagi angka di atas kepalanya.

Tidak lagi.

Karena hidupnya telah berakhir.

Karena Naruto gagal menyelamatkannya.

Ini tidak sampai Naruto akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan sambil membawa kotak beludru berwarna merah di tangan kanannya, serta telepon genggam di tangan kirinya. Ia masih berusaha memanggil nama Sasuke dan mengharapkan jawaban dari orang yang sedang tersambung dalam jaringan telepon bersamanya. Tapi semakin Naruto memanggil dan tak mendapatkan jawaban, seluruh tubuhnya hancur menjadi kepingan yang tak bisa direkatkan kembali. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar pergi sampai sambungan telepon itu terputus. Entah karena petugas pmi yang mematikannya, atau operator yang memutusnya.

Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia menangis di tengah jalan sepanjang perjalanan pulang seolah matahari takkan terbit lagi esok hari.

Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya memperhatiannya dengan tatapan heran. Beberapa dari mereka menawarkan bantuan, tapi tak ada yang digubris oleh Naruto.

Hingga ia sampai di apartemen Sasuke, tangisannya tak juga berhenti.

Atau mungkin takkan berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hidup ini dimulai dengan angka, dijalani menggunakan angka dan berakhir dengan angka.

Atau mungkin… di dunia lain, atau di tempat yang tersembunyi di bumi ini. Apakah ada kehidupan yang dijalani tidak berdasarkan angka?

* * *

Number (part 3) end

Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kesabarannya menunggu saya mengedit fanfic ini. Terimakasih review dan favoritenya.

Maaf untuk para sesepuh (ngikut bahasanya mbak Nad) Shrine, saya sudah sangat telah menyerahkan karya ini. Mohon dimaklumi yaa… *sembah sujud*

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca. Mind to review, flame and concrit?


End file.
